Transformers: Lost to the World
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: When you realize what little you have, that its all that you've got, you cling to them with everything you have, but what happens if they go missing...? - Disclaimer: Transformers (c) Hasbro - Note: I don't do a whole lot of D-Con stuff do I? D: I should, Laserbeak is also a character but FF only said four can be on the list D: - Multi-chapter fic


Note: Yeah, I say Ravage is female by the way :P Just letting ya guys know that before you read.

* * *

It was a fairly quiet day for the whole Decepticons' cause. The whole entire day was nothing really but planning and reconnaissance really, and in fact, it was very relaxing for Soundwave because of those simple factors. Controlling the whole communications network seemed to be a lot more stress free and he, for one, wasn't feeling overworked and overwhelmed from his position of being the Communications Chief Officer. He enjoyed his position, but days like these he thought of as a praise, where he just got to sit down in his office, take in the incoming calls and reports over commlinks from the other Decepticons who are out and about, and also to go further into the log archives to organize them. And, so far, all was good. He wondered just how the Autobots were doing about having no worries about them, well, of course, just yet as they continue to plot.

However it wasn't too long before the clock had reached and struck, claiming that afternoon hours were now coming on, while one of his cassettes came happily bouncing into his office. It was Rumble, and the minicon quickly sprinted over to the front of his desk, a wide grin spread across his face. The sight of him being so happy filled Soundwave to the brim with warmth, a little of that warmth overflowing across their bond, reaching over to the cassettes side of the bond, he had felt it lurch forward in his spark when it had done so and Rumble jumped up and peeked over his desk.

"Hey Boss! Guess what? I'm going to be going on a solo reconnaissance mission, so I'll be gone for a few, alright?" Rumble exclaimed joyfully and tapped the side of his helm, indicating his commlink and that he'll keep in touch. Soundwave gave him a nod, gesturing his work space and squeezing Rumble gently over the bond, telling him to be safe and that he'd also be waiting for his call at anytime he felt the need to or if he just felt like talking in general. With that being the only thing Rumble needed for permission he swiftly zoomed out of his office and Soundwave shook his head a bit.

His cassettes were his family, they always have been so he understood that they're still young, wild with energy and needed to be free because sitting around the base pulling pranks on the other Decepticons could only keep them entertained for so long. Soaking in the thought for a little while longer, Soundwave returned to his work, making sure to open up the private comm slot and awaiting for the call that was sure to come.

* * *

About two full hours had passed and Rumble had only called him once, somewhere around the middle of the first hour, complaining how boring his mission was but also explaining the exciting details to the plan for his and Frenzy's next prank-who was going to be pulled on Starscream. Ever since then, the minicon hadn't called him back, however, Soundwave still kept the private comm slot open, knowing well from the fact that Rumble was completely fine though their bond, the bond that he shared with all his cassettes. Probably just caught up with all the sightseeing, he might not like Earth that much, but something may have caught his attention.

Soundwave smiled behind his mask at the very thought. Hopefully his cassettes will be able to adapt to this world until they're able to return to Cybertron. It always made him feel warm to all his spark to see them happy, even if it was from the simplest of things to, it was impossible for him to get mad at them and he knew exactly why it was the way it was. Casting off his thoughts, he now took much notice to Frenzy who had poked his head into his office, looking around cautiously for a few seconds before casually strolling in.

"Boss, Rumble hasn't returned yet so Imma gonna go look for him okay? He also hasn't been answering his commlink, so I'm just assuming he fell asleep under a tree or something on the way back." Frenzy said now observing the contents and little places all over Soundwave's office from where he stood in front of the towering desk. Everywhere he went, even the most familiar places he was always looking for a new place where he and Rumble could hide if a prank or something, anything related backfired on them. Soundwave checked the time, the prior time when Rumble had left and then checked the log archives when he had called, nodding to Frenzy in approval to go search from him.

"Affirmative. Report in upon return." He answered checking over more commlink log archives in the Seekers' section. Frenzy gave him a single nod before spinning around on his heel and walking out the door, holding up a servo to the side of his helm. Synchronizing his commlink to the private slot left open on the communications network and testing it before really leaving to make sure it worked.

* * *

A few more hours had passed by, Frenzy still not returning with Rumble and the both of them weren't responding to any of his calls either and he began to ponder on where the two of them could be. However he refused to let the weariness set into him for he could still feel them through the bond, which was probably the only thing reassuring him. Though right now, he sort of felt out of it and he couldn't concentrate on the archive logs he was filing. There was a sense, though he couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew it wasn't a good feeling either.

Normally they would be poking at his side of the bond, they were always reassuring him that they were still there for him even if they weren't in the same room or at the base. But right now, right now they weren't doing anything and there was only silence that drifted between them but he was too afraid to reach out for some reason. Was it because there was no emotions floating around? There was no excitement or worry, no reassurance or anything, just silence. But, he could feel that they were still there, just...somewhere out of his reach. And then there was the silence, normally Soundwave was always pleased by the peace and quiet though right now, it was unbearable. It only left a cold, unpleasing and lonely feeling...

He was snapped out from his thoughts when the door slid open and in came a pouncing Ravage, jumping at him and nearly causing him to fall out of his chair in surprise. The robotic cat sniffed at him and gave a purr as she rubbed her head against his servo, her way of asking for attention. Petting her head he wondered what the whole surprise visit was about, for normally she was always out about the base napping till it was time to go on a mission or playing among Rumble and Frenzy if the two were around. She sent a long string of emotions over the bond, mainly full of concern and questioning, but Soundwave hadn't answered them, instead he took them in feeling there was no longer silence over the bond.

Ravage sent many questions over the bond, mainly asking where the twin cassettes were and how come they weren't answering them, but Soundwave hadn't even the slightest clue. She rushed off his lap and pranced around the office several times before wisping out with great speed, leaving the base in search for the two. Soundwave didn't even know what to say, all he could manage was a; "be safe" frequency before the utter silence came back and he slumped down in his chair again, returning to his filing with a little bit more sense of hope filling his spark. Wishing only for the best of Ravage, seeing how he was unable to leave his post without the proper orders to do so.

* * *

Time seemed to be passing in an everlasting slow scale and Soundwave drummed his fingers on his desk's smooth surface. He was eager but also with an empty feeling. He could feel them through his bond but Laserbeak was the only thing he seemed really to be with as the robotic bird had perched itself on one of his shoulders. Several times in the last hour, Soundwave had attempted communications contact but he was never returned with an answer and he frowned at that. Where in the pit could those three be? And what in Cybertron's name are they doing? His thinking was obviously not helping him in the slightest but it was the only thing that kept him trying on a desperate scale instead of relaxing and thinking this was all some sort of prank or anything really. This felt like an actual emergency! He could feel it in his spark!

And then there it was...In his spark, through the bond and he nearly fell out of his seat again, but this time it seemed from a lurch of pain. He searched through the bond as he regained his composion, and he noticed Laserbeak panicking as well. They both searched through it, desperatieply trying to find something that wasn't there anymore. _Where are they? Where are they! How come I can't feel them anymore? Oh no...No! No! No! This can't be happening! They can't be gone! They were just here! Where are they? Where are they! _He slammed his fist against the desk, screaming out his frustration and questions before collapsing with a breaking feeling in his spark...

_ He didn't know why...but he couldn't feel them anymore..._


End file.
